Window Watching
by alwaysnever9999
Summary: Window watching, turns deadly.


**these are my original ideas, please review, and then ill update..:) **

her.

Chapter 1

He wanted her. Her voice, her touch, her lips, her body, he wanted it all. Slightly adjusting the focus he ogled over her as she sat relaxing in her Jacuzzi. Safe in his room, Nate felt comfortable watching her every move. He watched as her tan smooth hands moved steadily towards her silky brown hair. Softly running her fingers through it, Nate became lost in the moment and shut his eyes. Going into his fantasy world he played with the million ideas of what he would do if she was his. Not just a fling but actually his girlfriend. Dragging himself from his lust dreams he glanced into his telescope once again at her. Something at changed. A man had entered the hot tub with her. Not just any man… but Marc. However, that wasn't the only thing different. Something more important and more wild. She…was topless. Even with the best focus through the lens, there was nothing to see. She must of turned on the bubbles while he was lost in his mind games. The bubbles reaching right up to above her chest and all he could see was that she was topless but nothing else. Disappointed for the moment, Nate realized that she couldn't stay in the hot tub all day. She would have to get out and either go inside or retrieve her lost swimsuit top. A grin spread across his face as he fixated his eyes on her. As he watched, he was overcome with repulsion. Marc made his way over to her side of the tub and began kissing her softly. As moments passed the gentle kissing intensified to a more passionate full mouth kiss. Nate watched as Marc began moving his hands from her face into her soft chestnut hair. The passion intensified and Marc grabbed hold of her hair harder and then began shoving her head into the steaming bubbling water. Her scream was muffled as her mouth was swiftly shoved underwater. Terrified Nate kept watching, wishing he had never been watching. He wanted to do something, anything to make Marc stop. He could not break his gaze from them though, he was too shocked to move. The next thing that happened was unexpected. Nate threw up. He heaved all over his window, soaking everything around him as vomit chunks flew from his mouth. Staggering from his window he fell upon his bed and began to shake uncontrollably. The color from his face was drained and once again the vile rose in his throat. Unable to keep it back, the vomit came forth and out, soaking his white shirt. He had just witnessed something terrible. More terrible then her being drowned. His spot had been seen. As he had watched Marc shove his dream girl underwater, strangely Marc lifted his head and stared straight at what seemed Nate. Luckily his blessed stomach had chosen that time to show its colors. If it hadn't been for that he probably would have been too terrified to move from his beloved telescope and for sure his face would have been spotted. Soaked with his own body liquids, Nate eased himself off his small unmade bed and let his feet sink into his brown shag carpet. Keeping his hands on the bed Nate tested his legs to make sure they could hold his weight. Uncertain, he took a step towards his window. A little shaky, but he decided they would just have to work for now. Before reaching the window he positioned himself that he could not be seen by any of the outside world. Warily he strained his eyes over to her house. Without his telescope spying on her was much more difficult. He could tell though that she sitting on her deck drinking something. His heart did a slight flip flop at the relief of seeing her alive. There seemed to be no sign of Marc. Satisfied that there was no way Marc could identify him anymore if he hadn't already, he moved back over to his telescope. With great ease he guided the long tube until he had her in his lens. She seemed OK as she sat there in the maple wood chair. However, Nate noted that her face seemed a little concerned. Nate immediately slapped himself in the head. "Well no duh she would be concerned. She was just almost killed" he thought to himself. Sometimes he could be slow when it came to dilemmas like these. Then as if déjà vu, she looked up with her gorgeous hazel eyes straight at Nate just as Marc had done minutes before. Swallowing quickly Nate realized his stakeout wasn't as hidden as he thought it was. It had been spotted by two outsiders now. He wanted to back away immediately like a child being reprimanded but something kept him looking at her. Maybe it was just the pure pleasure of seeing her and actually knowing that she was looking back him. But he didn't actually know if she new it was him, but it still got him excited. Interrupting his hopeful thoughts, she raised one of her smooth delicate hands and gestured with one of her long fingers at him. It was the gesture to come. Breathing heavy, Nate readily jumped away from his telescope and ran to his closet. Rummaging and throwing clothes out of the way he searched for something decent to wear. Stripping off his orange tinted, stench filled shirt his mind wandered again. He pondered whether or not to casually walk across his room by the window before putting on another shirt again. Though not conceited, he knew that he had a great chest and abs and if she could see him it could give him some bonus points. With some acne and alright looking face he wasn't known for his looks at school. He knew that if some girls could see him without his shirt they would have a slight change of opinion. Finally deciding against walking by the window he unzipped his favorite jean pants. Throwing them into the dirty laundry basket he searched for a nice looking pair of pants. He decided on a pair of white corduroys. As he shoved his feet into them he noticed that his white boxers matched the white material of the pants. Personally not caring, he wondered if she would be proud of him for matching. Chuckling aloud, he realized that there was practically no chance that she would ever see his boxers. Quickly donning a shirt he rushed out of his room closing the door loudly behind him. He decided he had already wasted too much time thinking about her that she was most likely thinking that he wasn't coming over. Entering the kitchen he stopped. There stood his mother getting the needle ready on the syringe to shoot up. Casually walking up to her he grabbed the tube and went to the window and tossed it into the backyard. Infuriated his mother began screaming at Nate saying that he was ruining the life that she had left, and that she was the adult. Not caring he walked to the front door and slipped out quietly. His mom was drunk again., and it was normal for her to want to do drugs while intoxicated. It was something he was used to walking on her doing ever since he turned 12 and his father left them. Now 16 he had watched and became accustomed to seeing his mother soak up the booze for 4 years now. He knew that she wouldn't attempt to go outside and try to get the syringe because it was too far for a drunk woman to walk. Nate was now halfway to her house and getting more nervous by the second. He tried to concentrate on what he would say when he got there. Trying to come up with a good reason for why he was watching her all he could come up with was, the truth. The problem with that the truth would probably disgust her and she wouldn't want anything to do with him. Nate was only two houses away and his heart began beating faster. He had never actually talked to her. He knew almost everything about her though. Her name, her birthday, her telephone number, he favorite food, and her past boyfriends. Some were determined from spying on her and some he secretly found out from the people he trusted. Which were very few. Snapping himself out of his mindless thoughts he stepped onto her driveway. Walking at a brisk pace he headed towards the front door. Failing to remember she was outside in the back, he gyrated on his heel and headed for the fence leading to the Jacuzzi and her porch.

Upon swinging the fence door open he was overwhelmed when she stood there waiting with a small smile on her face. Gracefully moving towards him she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close. Feeling the warmth of her body against his drew a quick gasp from his mouth. In the arms of this shockingly beautiful girl once again his mind left reality. Into the fantasies he had imagined ever since he had met her. Like always his thoughts were interrupted. "Nate, you can let go now…" She stated simply. Glancing downward he saw he was still gripping her tightly against him. Immediately shrinking back, he looked into those great big eyes of hers. But before anything else was said, he suddenly had the revelation that she had said his name. She knew him! The thought made him shiver with great excitement.

"Nate, you saved me. You saved my life." Nate stood there frozen. That was something common for him. Standing still not doing anything. Then opening his mouth he tried for something, anything, to come out.

"Oh. It was no biggie." He happily replied smoothly.

"It was something though, if hadn't been for you I would have been dead right now. Oh my goodness Nate, that two faced scum freaking tried to kill me." Comprehending this remark, Nate took a cursory look at what she was wearing. She had on an aqua t-shirt and a pair of what looked like guys sweatpants. He decided she still looked amazingly hot, as usual. Then she asked something that was quite peculiar. "Um…Nate, can we like not tell anybody about this…?"

"You mean not even report it to the police?" Nate responded in disbelief.

"Especially the police…" She said quietly.

"Why?"

She looked down as she continued talking, "Well, I am kind of having a hard time in my life right now, and I really don't want some drunk policeman sticking his nose into my life."

"Oh. I understand." Nate tried to make it look like he agreed but he really thought that the guy should be punished that tried to kill her. Lifting her head she stared Nate right in the eyes. Those gorgeous soft brown eyes. Letting a warm smile overtake her face she asked, "How about you come in and have some coffee with me?"

"Sure!" He responded enthusiastically.

She slid open the glass doors and they stepped into her living room. Well decorated and warm her house had a welcoming feeling to it. Nate glanced to the couch. He envied her. There was no drunk woman on the couch watching T.V. It was just a gray leather coach. She kept on walking and Nate thought that his best interest would be to follow her. He watched her glide into the kitchen and then down the farther hallway. Nate then became aware that they were not getting coffee as she had said. He become slightly worried that she might offer him beer or something. Catching up with her he asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the basement." Her eyes sparkled and a little smirk appeared on her lips. Now Nate was a little anxious of what was in the basement. He had no inkling that this was going to happen when he had just thought he was going over to chat. Descending the wooden stairs he could see that her basement was not the ordinary basement. It was furnished and had lots of furniture spread out. She shifted directions and lead them to something that Nate couldn't believe she had in her basement. Another Jacuzzi. Shocked he quickly asked her about it. "Why the heck do you need TWO Jacuzzis?"

" Well, the one outside I only use for the regular guys. This one I reserve for only the special guys. And Nate, you happen to be one today. You saved my life so I thought this would be a nice treat." He became overwhelmed with excitement but then it was sunk by a problem. He hadn't worn or brought his swimsuit. "Wow. That's great. But I kind of have a problem. I didn't bring my swim suit." He addressed the situation to her.

"Well, that means one of two things Nate. Hmmm, you can just not wear a swim suit….or I have a Speedo upstairs that a guy left at my house." She had another smirk on her face. He knew that this is probably what she wanted. To be in control. He contemplated the two ideas in his head while she headed upstairs to get the Speedo. She must have thought he would choose the clothed option. However, he decided that he definitely did not want to be wearing some dirty swimsuit worn by another guy. That would be just wrong. But then again he wasn't really comfortable in going nude in the Jacuzzi with her….yet. So he finally chose that he would just take off his shirt and sit in the Jacuzzi with his white cords on. Whipping off his t-shirt he jumped in the warm water. Then he turned on the bubbles and sat back and relaxed. He was happy that the trifle problem of trunks was solved. Finally he heard he footsteps drawing near the top of the stairs across the room from him. Then she came down in her swimsuit carrying a rather small orange Speedo in her left hand. Slightly surprised to see Nate in the hot tub already she set down the Speedo and climbed on in.

"So, what exactly are you wearing Nate?' She asked with one eyebrow raised at him. Sitting across from her and answered in a playful way, "I don't know….."

Grinning she moved towards him through the bubbly water. Nate could hardly contain what he was feeling. He had never imagined that he would be here right now, with her, in a Jacuzzi. She reached him and suddenly he felt her hand on his leg. A shiver of anticipation shot up his body.

"I see you are still wearing your cords." She said seductively.

"Yes, as a matter a fact I am." He replied coolly.

"But no shirt."

"Yep." Her hand let go of his leg and grabbed his torso. Immediately his muscles contracted and she smiled.

"What?" He questioned her.

"I don't know. I am amazed of how fit you were. I never would of thought you were this toned." Now it was Nate's turn to smile. He had longed for this reaction from some girl, any girl, so to have it be _this_ girl was beyond what he had imagined. She moved her face close to his. He looked deeply into her eyes. Trying to savor every moment passing, just in case it was all a dream, because in that case he would try to make the most of it while it lasted. Then her eyes closed. She moved her head closer, and then tilted it. He closed his eyes and let his instinct carry him. Their lips met. Both soft and warm, rubbing gently against each other. Nate was in pure joy. It was his first kiss. It was his life long crush. Nothing could be better. Her hands slid smoothly around his back bringing his body closer. She eased Nate's mouth open more for a more passionate kiss. Being a beginner he had no clue what to do so he let her lead them. Everything was so perfect. Too perfect.

"Lizaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?????????????????" A male voice upstairs interrupted their sweet romance. Quickly pulling away she jumped out of the Jacuzzi. A frightened expression now was upon her face. Worried, Nate made sure she was okay. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am fine. I'm sorry you have to leave. Now. I am so sorry. There is a door in the back of the basement. Leave now." With that she turned off the bubbles and shut off the lights and ran up the stairs. Nate was left in the dark sitting in the warm water. Easing himself up he exited the tub. He heard voices above him. He heard someone talking shouting that they just had to come home and see their daughter. From that he figured her dad had come to visit. Awhile back he found out that her parents were divorced so this was nothing too shocking. Soaked and now cold he stripped off his wet clothes. Grabbing his t-shirt he quickly put it on. Knowing that he would have to walk home he decided he very well couldn't walk in his wet white boxers. They were completely see through now. Realizing what a mistake he made in wearing white he searched for some way to get home without sharing his masculinity with the entire neighborhood. Scanning the room, his eyes quickly focused in on the orange Speedo she had left. Deciding it was better than nothing, he pulled off his boxers, and slipped on the tight swim suit. He moved to the mirror on the wall of the basement and chuckled. He looked like an idiot. More shouts came from upstairs. It was Liza and her father for sure. He could hear her pitiful scream as she yelled something not quite audible. Then her fathers deep booming voice came back filled with obscenities and accusations. Nate then heard her crying. Then silence. He wanted so much to go up and help her. But for the second time that day he stood frozen. Then as helpless as ever he ran to the door leading outside and headed into the cold air in the bright orange Speedo.

Chapter 2

Nate began running home not really knowing what else he could do. Halfway there he heard a gunshot. No doubt about it. And it made his heart stop. He stopped running. And for some reason he went back. Instead of what any sane person would do, he ran towards the origin of the gunshot. Getting there faster than what he had left in, he crept around the front of the house, keeping low with the shrubbery. Once in front of their bay window, he slowly raised his head to peek inside. Once his eyes could see inside, they scanned the room. Nothing. Then he stretched his eyes looking down the hallway. He could see feet, but they were not standing up. And they were men's feet. The warm breath on the back of his neck made him jump and he whipped around. A black barrel of a gun greeted him and behind it, Liza. "Nate…we need to talk." She escorted him inside never lowering the gun. Shoving him down onto the gray leather couch he saw earlier he nervously glanced around. Thinking why he had gotten himself into all this. Since when did peeping toms always end up getting the worst of everything. However that wasn't his main concern as his life still was being threatened by an emotionally charged woman in front of him. Her lower lip quivering, she began to speak. "Nathan, I didn't want you to get involved in this. I told you leave dammit!" Her hand with the gun began shaking in her frustration. There was one thing clear, he did not trust Liza with a gun. And apparently she was not afraid to use it. There she stood, the girl five minutes ago that he had been sucking face with, now pointing a gun at his face. He definitely chose the wrong girl to fall for. Still there and shaking she moved towards him apparently making up her mind. Taking his cold and clammy hand she led him back down into the basement where they had been, but on the way Nate's eyes caught the dead body of Liza's father laying on the floor soaking in his own blood. However there was something that caught his eye when he scanned her fathers dead body. He wasn't sure of it but directly below the oozing gun shot in his head, there was what appeared to be two tiny pricks of blood on his neck. Feeling nauseated, he quickly swept his gaze away from the grotesque scene, and began to worry again about his own position. He knew that since he saw her murdered father from the window, there was no way that she would let him go, well at least, alive. Down the stairs once more into the dim lit basement, this time immediately past the Jacuzzi and towards a metal door he hadn't noticed was there before. Strangely it had a lock on it and she yanked a key that she had tucked in her swim suit top oddly enough. Hastily unlocking the door she swung it open, and dragged Nate into the pitch dark room. Immediately the stench overwhelmed him and he almost threw up, for the third time. Luckily the whole gun still in his face, had fear be the more dominant emotion. Liza jerked Nate to the cement floor with her free hand and then with more strength then she thought she had, she pushed him against the wall. Dropping the gun she kissed him and then pulled back letting it linger between them . So utterly confused, Nate was lost between the emotions going on. She moved her face closer again and stared deep into his eyes, and whispered, "I'm sorry Nathan. I wish this didn't have to happen." Then brushing herself off she got up grabbed the weapon off the ground and swiftly left the room. Instantaneously, Nate went to spring up to grab the door before it swung closed but was jerked unmercifully back to the hard ground. Stunned he found both his wrists were chained to the wall. His stupidity angered him greatly, as he now saw through her recent romantics with him in the room were to only distract him. Very frustrated he tried to make out if anything else was in the room now that he knew he was stuck. Too dark to really see anything, the only light came from a sliver on the wall to the right from him. His senses were still filled with the ridiculous odor that permeated his nose. It was like nothing he had ever smelled before, and frankly he would have liked to keep it that way. Hearing a car door slam faintly above him, he realized this might be longer than he expected. His head hurting from all the stress and the smell he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Which was almost impossible because of everything that just had happened. It was definitely not a normal day. Thankfully he didn't have to worry about his mother wondering where he was, that is unless she needed him to go buy more booze.

Chapter 3

After and hour and half of struggling with the locks and praying for some escape he heard the daunting faint sound of a car door. Knowing that the odds of this car door being a rescue squad was too little to even dwell on, Nate tried to prepare himself for whatever Liza was going throw at him. Footsteps clicking down the stairs made him sure she or someone was coming down to see him. However, the second pair of footsteps left him confused of who else could be could be involved with such a insane woman as he had found Liza to be now. The lock clicked and the door was flung open. The sudden brightness blinded Nate for a second and all he could make out was two figures in the doorway which didn't add up to much. He didn't have any longer to assess the people as they came in and grabbed his chained arms and ripped him from the wall with inhuman strength. His jaw dropped when he realized the one on his left that was now dragging him from the reeking room was Liza, as well as an equally gorgeous girl on his right. They didn't seem to mind about his well being and said nothing to him as they proceed to carry him up into the main part of the house. It was when he reached the living room that his brain couldn't take anymore confusion. In the living room he had been thrown on the couch at gun point just a few hours ago, there were now at least ten more gorgeous women. Nate had no idea what the hell was going on. He was chained once again but to the chair in the middle of the room. Liza motioned to the group and it was then that they all rose as if one, and glided towards Nate. Terrified, but confused as hell, he sat there unable to move. The first woman reached him, with sun streaked blonde hair, pale gray eyes, perfect from head to toe. Then the next, a unlikely beautiful blood redheaded one, they began to caress him, as if they wanted him, they were joined by two more, and Nate began to wonder if what he thought was a dream turned nightmare had turned into one of his sex fantasy dreams. He didn't care as long as he woke up out of it alive. He was still tense but enjoying the female touch when he felt the first prick of pain. He looked down to see one of the women with her teeth sunk in his leg, he gasped. She looked up and it was then he saw that her previously pale gray eyes were now vibrantly red. He tried to yank his leg from her grasp of teeth when he felt more pain shoot through him this time his arm. Twisting his head frantically he started screaming when he saw another set of teeth in his arm. The scream didn't catch anyone off guard, and more of the group began joining the frenzy around him. The first biter pulled away finally and to his horror he saw all too familiar marks of two bloody pin pricks he had seen on Liza's father's dead body. Now he began to become frantic, fighting as much as he could, but he was getting no where. More and more shots of pain which he now knew were really bites. Nate had no idea who or what these people were, but he did know he wanted to get as far away from them. The painful bites began to trail off and the twenty some red-eyed women fell back onto the couches with looks of power among them. It was Liza who had not come to him yet. She stood there in front of Nate. Then with a quick stride to him, she sunk her teeth where no one else had. His neck. He grimaced in the unbearable pain as he felt his blood leaving his body and entering hers. He continued screaming, but it was if no one could hear him. Weakness over took him, and everything started spin as Nate drifted away. Satisfied, Liza withdrew her teeth, and with a drip of blood on the side her mouth, she and her ladies left Nate to die.

Pain. It was the overbearing sensation when Nate came to. It was everywhere. He couldn't escape it. He couldn't move. Disorientated and confused he tried to open his eyes. Light flushed through his now open eyelids as he squinted to slowly take it in. Sounds began to register. Beeping. People. Talking. Then it all came back to him. Gasping, he tried to sit up only to be gently pushed back down by a woman near by who appeared to be a nurse. Nate recoiled from her touch thinking that she was just another one of those who hurt him earlier. However, it was then that his sense of smell kicked in. It engulfed every part of him, a sweet smell that he had never smelled before. It was unbearably amazing, and Nate wanted whatever it was that could smell so wonderful. It was all around him. The pain had suddenly been pushed aside so he could succumb to this sweet aroma. He was jolted back to reality when spoken to by a man who wanted to know how he was. Nate tried to speak but it was all mumble jumble. Then, there it was again. That smell. So close. It seemed to come off the man. It felt like it made him stronger. Just the smell of it. Nate began to feel more alive than ever. The smell overpowered him as he sprung from the hospital bed ripping all tubes from his face and arms. Nate shoved the doctor to the ground and sprinted out the door. He began to run through the hospital not knowing where or why he was going anywhere. Then he was diverted by the smell again but this time it was the strongest it had been. He followed it through doors and hallways and found himself before a young girl. Nate stared with confusion at the young dirty blonde haired girl, who couldn't have been more than four of five who was being carried into the hospital by a woman that he supposed was her mother. The little girls arm hung shattered, blood soaking the mothers shirt. It was from her that the smell radiated. Not being able to control himself he flung himself at the mother, seized the young girl and fled from the hospital. The young girl who was already bawling, began shaking uncontrollably. It was when Nate stopped he realized it wasn't the girl shaking. It was him. He needed that smell. And that smell was the girl. He looked at the poor girl that lay terrified in his arms. Something took over and without being able to control himself he shoved his mouth onto her neck. His teeth pierced her cold skin, and he was greeted by the taste of her. It was the smell, in the taste form, taking him over again, he drank from her, not holding back until it stopped. He pulled away. He looked at the limp pale body he held. The girl was dead. His mind fought a war between the new creature he had become, and the old person who he used to be. He wanted to believe this was who he was now, but the old Nate kept insisting that he just killed an innocent precious child for his own pleasure. Nate had no idea what he had become. He had only read about those who sucked blood in dumb fantasy books, and he could no way believe that anyone could really be a vampire.

Running through the streets of Chicago in a hospital gown, he decided he needed clothes. Finding an ally way Nate grabbed an old homeless man off the ground and demanded his clothes. However bringing the man so close to him, brought that smell once again and with no self control he let himself go once more as he sunk his teeth in for a second time. All too quickly his mouth became dry, and he let the old man drop heavily to the ground. Appalled with himself he shrank away to the opposite wall of the ally way. The war raged on in his mind. He needed the clothes either way, so he stripped the dead body and dressed himself in the mans nasty clothes. Nate sat down in the ally trying to put any kind of sense in the situation. Anything that could replace the strange feeling that this wasn't a dream and that he really could be a vampire. Those thoughts were pushed aside quickly by someone else inside him. Someone that didn't want anything to be questioned. He moved from his hiding place to the streets. The smell of blood lingering on his lips, and each time someone walked by. As he walked by a store he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window. It was no longer, Nathan Fletcher...

**more to come if people like it...**


End file.
